


New Information

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Barry Bluejeans, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Consent, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Nicknames, Omorashi, Piss kink, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wetting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, but its very close lol, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Lup introduces Barry to her kink. Barry also enjoys it.--Blupjeans piss fic with a tiny amount of plot.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	New Information

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Much More Than Your Lowest Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919372) by [softomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomo/pseuds/softomo). 



> I'm trans masc so I'm not the greatest at writing Lup? I tried to keep anything abt her transition out of this because that's not what this is about. I didn't describe her genitalia at all and I hope that's ok haha. also lowkey inspired off softomo 's blupjeans fic :)

Lup liked messing with Barry, that was never a secret. He was funny and fairly reactive to teasing. Maybe when they got together it was a little bit more than that, but… Well, she hadn’t realized the degree that she liked seeing him embarrassed until a full year after getting her body back.

They were attending some opening ceremony- Lup forgets what it was for, they were invited to  _ so many _ these days- and she had noticed him shifting way more than he usually did. Lup had leaned in and asked him if something was wrong.

“I kinda gotta piss,” he had whispered back, his cheeks flushing as he admitted it. 

She had smiled gently, assured him the ceremony wouldn’t be too much longer. If she had listened with pricked ears when they got home and he practically ran to the bathroom, that wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

It took a little bit for Lup to admit to herself what it was, but she finally settled with the explanation that she was into seeing Barry embarrassed, and one of the best ways that he could be embarrassed was by needing to piss. Now she just had to explain that to  _ him _ . 

Lup looks over at Barry where he’s sitting in the living room and reading. She can see him shifting his legs in a certain way. She swallows. 

He does this  _ thing _ sometimes. He’ll get too invested in what he’s doing and ignore everything else for hours- including his bladder. She watches for a second, then tears her gaze away. 

“Hey, Bear?” she calls out to him. 

He makes a vague sound in acknowledgement.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers without looking up. 

She looks at him again, and he has his legs crossed now, which- Lup shakes her head. “Are you sure?”

Barry looks up finally. “Yeah, I’m-” he pauses, squirming a bit. He shakes his head and puts his book down to go to the bathroom. 

“Wait a sec,” Lup says without thinking about it. Barry stops just at the entrance to the hallway, a few feet away from her. 

“Hm?” Barry looks at her curiously.

She opens her mouth, then pauses. She feels her face flush. “Just go, we can talk about it later,” Lup says, shaking her head.

Barry frowns. “Is it important? I don’t have to-”

“Go,” Lup insists, cutting him off. 

She can’t help but listen when he uses the bathroom, it's loud. He must have had to go pretty badly…

When he returns, he looks a little worried. “You wanted to talk about something?” 

“Nothing bad, babe,” Lup assures him. She still isn’t really sure how to address this. 

There’s a pause. 

“Let’s put it like this, I have a thing for seeing you embarrassed.”

“Okay?” Barry responds. “I mean, that’s not exactly new information, Lup.”

She feels her ears twitch. “That’s just the set-up. I- Well, I’m into it when you need to piss,” she tells him, flushing up to the pointed tips of her ears. 

Barry is silent for a moment, looking contemplative. 

“Say, like, literally anything, Bear.”

“Uh, I’m fine with that,” he responds. “I think… Uh, if you want to do something with that, it’s fine, I don’t know if I’ll be into it though?”

Lup nods. “Right, uhh…” She shifts. “Can we do something tomorrow night?” 

Barry smiles a bit. “Sure, we can do that.”

Lup watches as Barry squirms. She’s had him drinking steadily without using the bathroom for a few hours now. He’s fidgeting nervously, but that’s not what she’s looking at. His thighs are pressed together, and every time he shifts his legs she can hear the denim of his jeans rubbing together. 

She drapes herself over his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “You’re doing so good, Bear,” she whispers to him.

Barry lets out a quiet sigh, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His face is red, he’s biting his lip, and he looks like the very picture of desperation. 

Lup picks up a glass of water and brings it to his lips. He drinks, swallowing quickly. When she sets it back down, she kisses along his jaw. 

“Ah- Lup…” Barry squirms, one hand settling near his crotch.

She grins, her eyes flicking up and down his body. “So good, Bear.” She kisses him deeply, nips at his lower lip.

“Lup, ah,” he moans into her lips. “I’ve gotta.”

She pulls back slightly. “I know, Bear, you’re doing so good.” He shifts his thighs and grabs himself. Lup makes a pleased noise. “Good, Bear, that’s good.” 

He leans in for another kiss, wanting-  _ needing- _ a distraction. Lup leans into him, tossing her leg over his lap to straddle him. Barry groans quietly, shifting his hips under her, still holding himself tightly. She kisses in the nape of his neck, whispering praise into his ear. 

“Lup, gods, I really gotta,” Barry groans, squirming as much as he can.

Lup pulls back and decides to change tactics. “Gotta what, Barry?”

He gapes at her for a second. “Y- you know…” 

She smirks. 

He groans, blushing harder. “I gotta pee,” he mumbles quietly.

“Gods, you’re so cute,” Lup says, grinning, then kisses him again. He moans quietly, squeezing himself harder. 

“A-ah, Lup, I-” he cuts himself off, freezing. She looks down at him, and there’s a damp patch peeking out from under his hands. “Fuck, Lup- I can’t stop-” 

Lup grins as he continues to squirm while piss soaks through his jeans. She grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away from his crotch. There’s a stronger gush of urine, which starts to dampen her leggings. “Barry, oh, fuck, you’re so good for me.” She presses closer to him, kissing into his neck.

Barry lets out a whine, still squirming against her. “Lup, oh gods, I’m wetting myself, Lup,” he mutters into her shoulder. 

Lup gasps lightly when another strong gush of urine leaves him, right against her. “Gods, that’s so good, babe,” she moans, and grinds down on his crotch. 

“Fuck, Lup…” Barry presses into her, kissing into her neck. 

When he finally finishes, Lup kisses him hard. She pulls back just enough to speak. “Can we fuck now? I really want to fuck now.”

“Gods, yes,” Barry responds quickly. 


End file.
